


Crack pairing is Love, Crack pairing is Life

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Civil War, Cold, Crack, Crack Pairing, Doctor/Patient, Drabbles, Ficlet, Gang Rape, High School, Hydra with laser beam eyes, Investigation, M/M, Magic, OC, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles Sex, There is no plot, Wolverine - Freeform, Yaoi, boss employee, cold-cuddle-fuck, dating site, drunk, except for one or two story, in pants, no really, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey dalies, hey mentlegen, do you like crack couples? Do you like porn of questionnable quality? With almost no plotline (Professor, I would do anyyyything to pass.... *wink*)?</p><p>Well face it Tiger... You just hit the jackpot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, not beta'd.

Doctor Strange comes to the Avengers tower. He have come to ask the help of the Asgardian prince because mystical activities including Norse magic has increased near Athena.  
Thor accept the demand and the sorcerer supreme teleport them in Greece. 

There’s a sect invoking a hydra and the two hero battles with all their worth. It’s not easy because the sect has a contact with the army and has put laser in the eyes of the hydra. 

The clothes of the god of thunder are shred by the laser, revealing the glorious features of the god to Stephen’s greedy eyes.  
Thor was a god, of course he had a body to destabilize even the great sorcerer supreme. Who know what charms Loki had to resist it, or did he? 

The battle went on and on. Finally in the last hit of hammer enchanted by a spells of Strange, the hydra died, letting a last and long despair and dreadful shriek. 

\- We have done it, sorcerer! The beast is dead, let us celebrate after this challenging task. I wonder where brother Hercules was. Said Thor. 

\- Yes, but let us be off. Said Stephen.

\- Ah, sorcerer look at those beautiful statues over there. I never had the time to properly admire the Greek art, since I was just here for battles. They sure does love the naked flesh.

\- It is to represent the physical prowess of their heroes they used to defeat the enemy. 

\- Ah! But they are not… well endowed.

\- It is because the more little you are, the less you hurt woman.

\- Ah I see. Respectful of them. But I do not think it applies to American or Asgardian. 

\- No, no it doesn’t…

Stephen mouth drop opens. He hasn’t noticed that in the battle all Thor clothes has ripen and the huge Argardian god of fertility’s cock is jutting out, mighty and proud, even making the statues gasp.  
Of course the blond divinity noticed it and chuckled. The sorcerer supreme quickly looks away and walks away of embarrassment.

\- Doctor, you are so prude. Let us celebrate for this victory. Said Thor, licking his lips.

A rush of blood went through the sorcerer, in all the direction, including south. 

Thor takes the doctor in a passionate kiss, forgetting his own nakedness and the fact that Strange might be hetero, not that he’s complaining right now.  
The doctor in this passionate kiss let himself go.  
Clothes are discarded.  
Their naked bodies rutting against each other. Magic sparking. Sweat running down the temples. Shivers running through their body. The blond god biting the sorcerer flesh.  
Lost in the swirl of sensation, Strange takes a sharp gasp when the Avengers slides inside him.  
Oh the sin of the flesh, Stephen had forgotten it since Clea, but the firm muscles of the blond making him shudders and he makes silent pleas, wrapping his legs too tightly around the Asgardian’s waist.  
Thor thrusts in eagerness letting so little time to the good doctor to breath. The frail body under him squirming and eyes filled with lust, twisting his hair, saying his name breathlessly will may haunt his dream with magic.  
In a one last slam, the thunder god let a roar and spills inside Strange who moan. The doctor strokes his dick and comes shortly after. 

Thor gets up with a wonderful smile, stark naked and takes his Mjolnir. He helps Stephen to get up and the sorcerer takes his clothes. 

\- Thank you doctor. Let us do it again after a mighty combat! Said Thor flying away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles was going to do his checkup now. Yes, even a powerful mutant had to do it. His doctor was call Doctor Voodoo (weird name, but not everyone accept mutant in their clinic). 

Xavier is a bit uneasy. It’s been a long time and it’s a new doctor. But what does he have to worry about? 

The telepath sits on the chair and wait to be call by his doctor, scanning the minds passing by or waiting. The thoughts of humans is quite insignificant, but remembers him that he shouldn’t do that, especially since some swiftly take away their dirty thoughts because telepath exist, and you know, one could be near. 

Finally a nurse calls him and the mutant goes in the doctor office. He waits a couple of minutes and thinks about... problems with his team.   
Doctor Voodoo comes in and greets him. Tall, fit black man.   
Charles sits on the table before the examination and Voodoo takes a sample of blood, ask the mutant about his health.

\- All is good? Very well, one last thing. I have to check your prostate. Said the black man.

\- Is that so?

\- Well yes. Believe it or not, bald peoples has more chance to get prostate cancer and it is the second most common cancer after lungs for men. Please bend. 

Charles has to do it, even if it’s freaking embarrassing. Curiously, he’s not able to enter Mister Voodoo’s mind at all.   
In all that thinking, he hasn’t removed his pants. He does it as he see Jericho getting a bottle of lube applies some on his finger. Charles feels a shiver and he turns around to puts his hands on the table. 

The cold finger slides between his cheeks and the mutant retain his hiss. The finger crook. Oh, it’s the same sensation than those forbidden and passionate nights with Erik.   
Embarrassing, because his body seem to have missed these moments and Charles is getting aroused. Boy, should he get laid more often. 

\- Your prostate is normal.

Charles got to admire the professionalism. 

\- Why were you trying to scrutinize my mind Mister Xavier? Ask Jericho.

\- You noticed. Said Xavier.

\- I’m also a sorcerer. And I noticed a lot of things.

The comment made Charles blush harder. 

\- I’ve noticed you’re a bit stressed. Do you want me to relieve you? Said Voodoo.

Charles knew Jericho was serious and the mutant takes a crimson blush up to his ears. 

He hesitates, but who say nothing consent and the next things the bald knows, is that he’s bending over the table again, pants on the floor.  
The mutant clutches one hand on the table the other in the black man’s hair. Sex magic, he never tried it, but it’s never too late as Voodoo cast a spell.   
Heat washes through his body and the mutant let a sigh resembling to moan. Jericho kisses his neck and slams inside. Charles chokes his whimpers. He’s shaking, feeling his legs weak, pleasure overwhelming.  
The mutant try to concentrate to not make too much noise, there is other patients outside, however, each Voodoo thrusts is clinical and precise, just right, just hard enough on the sensible prostate to make the world of Xavier a hazy world of pleasure.   
Charles has the genius idea, between two slams, to link them psychically, pleasure weakening the sorcerer mind.  
Jericho bites the mutant’s shoulder to muffle his moan.  
Fast breath and sloppy noises, they come in the same moment. Pleasure so intense they see white.  
Charles slumps on the table and Voodoo takes his breath before handing to the bald man a napkin. 

Xavier wipes himself and takes his pants before taking a paper and writing his number on it, giving it to the handsome black man with a wink and going away.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny has invited him to a party. Peter forgot what the theme of the party was, but there was a hell lot of peoples. Heroes, Inhumans and mutants, dancing to Ukrainian techno in the Baxter building. 

The flaming blond comes to welcome his friends and puts shot in his hands. 

\- Yo Pete, you have to taste those!! Said Storm.

\- What is it? Yells Parker to cover the music.

\- Taste it!

Spider-Man taste it and it was very sweet, a taste that roll on the tongue and fruity. It do not taste alcohol and it’s pretty good. So he takes more shot.

A couple of minutes after, he’s doing the caterpillar on the dance floor with Johnny doing the same and they’re laughing their ass off. 

\- Yo, Pete, I gotta present you my girl. YO CRYSTAL! Yells Johnny.

A redhead girl with a black band in her hair come with beers and Pete greets her the most he can, because the shot didn’t taste alcohol, but has in it, and now he’s drunk. Johnny waltz with her and Spider-Man drink his beer looking around. Oh boy, is that She-Hulk French kissing Stark? It seem.   
Finally there’s a circle of people and some people dance off in the middle each having their turns. Wolverine, Wonder Man, Ice Man, Karnak and Wasp showing their sick moves to the crowd. 

Peter lose Johnny from his view and goes get some snack and he does see a curious woman. She is tall and redhead, having her hair takes food like tentacle, wearing a purple bodysuit. She look at him and make a faint smile. He chats with her. 

\- Medusa. You’re an Inhuman huh?

\- Exactly. You are? She said.

\- Spider-Man, but call me Peter.

\- Very well. May I ask you a service? 

\- Of course m’lady.

\- Could you go see for a man name Black Bolt? My sister Crystal and I haven’t see him for a good time.

\- Okay... What does he look like?

\- Tall, in a black suit, it covers half of his face. He doesn’t talk. And I propose you to stop the alcohol. You seem pretty smash. She said, preventing Peter from getting another shot. 

Parker looked around in the crowd dancing to rock. He went in the dance and people grabbed him, making them dance with them. He dance, oh god did Peter dance. And in a moment in kissed someone, he doesn’t remember who.   
Finally, he went to take another beer and Medusa wasn’t there anymore. Spider-man decided to have a view from the ceiling (with difficulties, the alcohol making his world spinning right round, baby, right round…). He spotted someone having the description of Medusa and went to see the man.   
Black Bolt was enjoying vegetables drown in dip, watching Namor dancing with Carol Danvers. 

\- Yo Black Bolt. Medusa searching for ya… Ouh, is that Doritos? 

The Inhuman nods and tend his chips to Spider-Man. He search for Medusa, but doesn’t see her. He gets up and Black Bolt follows, the two are pretty smashed and stagger through the room.  
The crowd catches them and they dance, again. They can’t get out, it’s too dense, too much move, everyone one is like pressed against each other.   
Peter dance and dance, everyone touches everyone. It’s like a party of horny teenagers.   
Parker kisses people (was that Jean Grey?) and slumps in the arms of someone that drags him outside the crowd. He doesn’t have the energy to fight and, too drunk, too exhausted. 

\- Hey Blackie Bolty… you found Medusa? Ask Peter recognizing the one that drags him outside. 

Black Bolt doesn’t answer. It makes Peter chuckles and they slumps on something soft. Parker is ready to doze off, but the Inhuman kisses him. And… And now he’s back kissing a man, which he barely know and Peter is just too drunk to care now. Gotta be open in life.   
Black Bolt nibbles Peter’s ear and the young man shivers and kisses the king. The inhuman ruts his hips against the frail body and Peter’s opens his legs. Black Bolt rips Spider-Man’s costume and leaves a trail of kisses on the young man’s torso.   
Peter doesn’t have the time to register that his pants are getting tugged down and already he feels something poking his entrance. Fingers with something cold on them. Black Bolt makes aggressive kisses and swallows all his moans. Peter can’t make him make a noise though.   
The young boy bite the king’s shoulder as the third fingers breach him and rip off the Inhuman’s hood. 

\- Yo guys… Maybe you should do that in a chamber with a door than a couch, just sayin… Said Hawkeye. 

Black Bolt lift Peter and runs away, in the nearest chamber, close the door with his feet and press Parker against the wall, sliding his cock in his ass and getting a loud moan from the young man.  
Peter clench his teeth, it hurts. He bites his wrist as Black Bolt jerks his hips fast. He squirms and clutches his fingers on the broad shoulders.   
The king lift Peter again and lay him down on the bed, he angles Spider-Man hips so he can go deeper and faster inside him. And it’s magical. Peter can’t prevent all his moans and gasp. He kisses the king and rips more of the inhuman costume. He almost shout when Black Bolt takes his cock and strokes. Peter rocks his hips with the Inhuman and bites his neck.   
Parker feels his pleasure built, his walls clench around the king’s cock and he spills on his torso with a moan. Black Bolt gives a couple of more thrust before coming, unfortunately he isn’t able to restrain a short gasp and the wall behind Peter is completely wrecked. Pieces of the walls falling in the street. It makes Peter jumps in the air of surprise.

\- Dude! You go talk with villains… Said Peter. 

Spider-Man slumps on the bed instead of the floor and he and the king lay on the bed. They fall asleep. 

When Peter wakes up, there is more people in the bedroom, sleeping on the floor. The wall is still destroyed. And now there’s Medusa sleeping on Black Bolt.   
Spider-Man gets up, remembering the event of the night and just silently go away, but taking picture of the hangover super-heroes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Warren opens his eyes, all is black, and then he feels that he is blindfold. He’s naked as well.   
He vaguely remembers what happened, he tries to move, but the clamps on his wings makes a jolt of pain. He lay back, on the cold stone he’s on. The mutant listens to what is around: nothing, not even a ghostly whisper.   
A couple of minutes after, someone open the door. Multiples feet come around Warren. The blond feels all his hair dressing up, he shudders and gulps.   
People speak in German. They laugh, and then silence and Worthington hears someone is entering. That someone some near him and he can smell a cigarette.   
A rough hand grips Warren’s chin and makes him turns his head. The mutant can’t use his hands nor feet, they’re bond by ropes to the table.  
He hears a low laugh just besides his ear, he can hears the sinister grin that makes the man.

\- People vill pay a great price for you. Said the German. 

\- No… What? Said Warren.

\- Mutants are rare, junger mann, a scientist vill pay a great price to get a hand on your genes. 

\- I suppose, but hum, why the cultish set-up?

\- Because, ve don’t vant you to squirm too much. 

\- Squirm…? But, what are you going to do… I mean, except my gene I’m not that…

\- Shut up, boy, you’re pretty. Said another voice. 

A knot of nervousness forms in Warren’s belly. He doesn’t like anything that’s a happening right now, even more when he hears all the people gathering around him. He cries out when he feels hands on his body. Damn it! He can’t get away and he shudders of disgust.   
Worthington cries out again when they tugs on the wing’s clamps. The pain makes him stop to struggle against his bond.  
They remove his blindfold. The mutant see that he is in a sort of huge room, there’s planes and huge engines. It’s really odd, but his thoughts bring him back to the hands on his body. Peoples, grips him and looks at him with lusty eyes, and he doesn’t like that.  
Warren assumes the chief is the one with a red head, like he doesn’t have muscle and his skin was burned. A bit freaky. 

The group removes the chains of his legs and they puts his knees nears his head, so he’s totally exposed. Warren plea and begs them to stop, but the chief doesn’t listen and licks his lips, climbing on the stone table.   
Worthington looks away, bites his lips and shuts his eyes to retain the tears. He shudders when the gloved hands are on his skin. How did that happens? Why was he a mutant if this was going to happens? Oh cruel world.   
Warren shrieks as he feel something at his entrance, he struggles, but the pain, the two different pain washing through him, makes him stop and rigid. His wings begin to bleed and he hears the German between his legs chuckles and tears flow over his face.   
The mutant gasp when the chief begins to move, he try to concentrate on something else, but all the other people looking at him, some of them palming their crush makes him want to just die right now. There’s no way out.  
The Red Skull thrust harder and begins to be erratic and Warren sobs. He can’t take it, it hurts so much, he fears that his inner walls might be torn by the German. The chief stops, then thrust painfully slow, before removing himself.  
Warren let a sigh and pants, it hurt so much. But it only begins as he see an other member climbing on the table.

\- Don’t kill, you can break him, Idon't care, but don’t kill him. Said the red skull before going away.

Worthington falls unconscious after three other men took him.


	5. Chapter 5

Cyclops was lost, in the wood, alone, it was winter, the Boy Scout has no chance, but he knows he will pull off something anyway.   
His feet are stomping the snow and he was cursing Essex who had put him in that position.   
It’s a heavy silence and almost night. Scott looks around and think of making a fire before looking up and see a spaceship.   
He doesn’t have the time to react that there’s the stereotypical ray of alien kidnapping that takes him in the ship.   
Inside the ship, it’s dark. Summers beam his laser inside the ship. Amazingly, there’s no breach, only a lot of shriek that look like angry shout.   
The light opens suddenly and Scott can see his kidnapper. It’s not an alien race he knows and they talk in a tongue he doesn’t know. They nods their deform head and brings the X-Men leader further in the ship. 

One of the alien wearing a purple hat come inch from Scott face and speak English.

\- You perfect. Control him. Did test now ‘’humping’’ wall. 

\- What are you talking about? Said Cyclops.

\- Woman. Said the alien pointing Scott. 

Summers felt a bit offended, but there were no logic so he decided to not take it personal.   
They bring him into a room with a black puddle and blond man lying in it, seeming to a seizure.

The puddle moves, the alien rushes away and close the door. The black ink wraps the man and gets a form. Cyclops puts a hand on his visor, ready to shoot and he does as he see Venom. The black symbiote dodge the shoot and jumps on the mutant in the blink of an eye.   
Venom tackles Cyclops on the ground and keeps him there, his huge tongue licking the mutant’s neck.   
Scott shoots the symbiote, projecting him meters away, but Venom comes back and with tendrils manages to twist the mutant, face on the ground, unable to use his power directly on him. Summers can’t see what will happen, he just feels the tendril palming his costume. Then they tear it, exposing the skin and Scott struggles.   
The mutant cry out when the tendrils become enterprising. The black viscosity goes on his mouth and shut him up and Cyclops feels the huge hands of the symbiote palming his back and his legs, a low growl coming from Venom. Cyclops try to kick Venom away, but without success.   
Scott begins to sweat and a ball of apprehension and nervousness for in his belly. He can’t escape right now and the other X-Men members doesn’t know where he is.   
He sees the alien entering the room with things that look like needles. 

Summers’s shout is muffled by the band on his mouth as the tendrils enters his ass. They stretches him and Scott sees white and panic for a couple of seconds before calming and trying to resonate. Scott arch his back and takes a deep breath as two more tendrils are added. He’s not ready for it, he don’t want it, but the tendrils twist and he let a soft whimpers. Venom warps is massive hands around him, one on his hips, the other one around his torso.  
Cyclops takes deep breath, trying to mind that it won’t be that bad, and also how the heel did that happened, to be there at the mercy of… He whimpers loudly, the huge cock sliding inside him, all the tendrils restraining his members so he don’t move. It’s too much, it’s just way too much.  
Venom makes a kind of hiss that make Scott shudders. And he growls, wrapping his tongue around the mutant’s neck. Licking the sweat of his prey and he jerk his hips to hear the moans.   
Summers twist and squirm. His hips are going to be dislocated, the hits are too hard and he feels a tear runs on his cheek. It is way too massive for him and the slopping sound disgust him. The mutant moan when the tendrils wraps around his cock and he turned his head to see Venom. He jumps to see the massive teeth of Venom jaw and mouth, the tongue comes up to lick the tears and he makes a growl again, thrusting his cock deeper in the mutant.   
Cyclops only concentrate to not feel the discomfort, the pain out of it. He sees the alien coming near and piecing Venom with their needle, extracting or injecting a serum, he doesn’t care, because Venom growls and his claws scratches his skin.   
The erratic pace of the black symbiote indicating the end of the act. However, what Scott fears are the teeth… The mutant cry out when Venom slam one last time, spilling his seed inside Summers and dive his teeth in the soft flesh. Scott shout and push Venom’s head with his hands. The pain almost makes him black out.   
Cyclops feels the symbiote grips loosening and he runs away, panting. There’s blood everywhere on him and he feels dizzy.   
The doors open and the aliens takes him away and throws him out the spaceship. 

After this rude objectification of Scott, the mutant gets up and have difficulty to stand up. 

\- Hey bub, there, my pants, you need it more than me. Said Logan looking Scott from his feet to his head.

It’s the only time Summers blush to scarlet colour in front of the Canadian.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty has disappeared and Jonah was pissed. He wished to keep her, she was good, but hell, he was running short on time. Parker was more absent too. Way to piss him off. Now he was looking in the people that wanted to work here: Claire Johnson, Paul Maurice, Rebecca Stonewall, Phil Coulson, Stephanie Booth, Viviane Claremont… etc.   
Jonah didn’t have time to interview them, he has article to write god dammit! 

Fortunately Peter comes up with photo.

\- Parker, great photos, but I need you to interview the new one, okay. Get out now. Said Jameson.

Peter only nods and went away.

\-------------

A soft knock was head on the door and Jameson tells to open the door.

\- It will be Phil Coulson, sir. Said Peter. 

\- You were fast. Said Jonah.

\- Yes, I know the man and he will do miracle I promise. Said Peter.

The young boy went away and Jameson looked at the files of Coulson.   
Okay, he’s not bad indeed, secretary in Stark’s industry. What the hell happened so he’s here? It’s fishy.   
Jonah lit a cigarette and wait for the man to come.   
Coulson come a few minutes later.

\- What took you so long? Ask Jonah.

\- I installed my office, sir. Ready to work right now. Said Phil.

Efficient indeed. 

 

\- Okay, Coulson, first job, take those photos and write an article on Spider-man, those are all the police files on what happened and witnesses. I got a meeting with mayor. Said the Daily Bugles director.

\- Yes sir. 

\----------------------

Peter didn’t lie, Coulson was good, too good. Jonah was promoting him faster than lightning and soon he will have to give his place. But he didn’t want. Especially since Coulson didn’t seem to hate Spider-man, how could the world see the bad side of this abomination then? The real Spider-man?  
Jameson was still suspicious and was asking to Coulson why he let Stark job.

\- Too stressful, sir. The Stark tower is attack very often too. Said Phil. 

\- Oh. Well the Bugle is also attack, but far less. Mumbles Jameson. 

\- Sir, there’s your articles.

\- Already!?

\- Yes. I also brought a coffee for you.

\- … Wow, thank you.

\- Very welcome, sir. 

Phil went away ad let Jameson at his stuff, said stuff being a robot to destroy Spider-man. 

\---------------------

\- Phil, Phil, for god’s sake, he has employed a scientist to make a robot to destroy me! What is he thinking! Said Spider-man.

\- I know Peter, but my job here is to keep an eye on you and assure that Jameson don’t interfere in your superhero job. From the files I read, he has to control it. I won’t let him. Said Coulson. 

\- Ok. Try your best. 

Coulson nodded and wen to see Jameson. He knocks on the door.

\- Enter!

\- Mister Jameson.

\- Ah Coulson, my man! Look at this beauty in the street. Look… SPIDER-MAN! HE COMES! HA, I will put him down easily.

\- Sir. 

\- Yes? 

\- It’s not a good idea.

\- How come? 

\- Spider-Man is doing more good than bad, sir.

\- Bah, I knew you weren’t, perfect.

\- Who control the robot?

\- Me of course. I have employed the Vulture to help my robot. The two together and Spider-Man will be unmasked. 

Phil sighed and tries to resonate Jameson, it was buying him time, but the director was growing impatient. Coulson stops his hand from touching the control panel and Jameson almost hits him, but Phil bites his neck. It shocks Jameson, a lot.  
Phil doesn’t like to use this distracting technic but the guy is thicker headed than the Juggernaut’s helmet. He roughly takes Jameson crotch. Jonah gasps and is really confused, even more confused when Coulson gets on his knees. Jameson is properly distracted, he completely let the control panel and bite his wrist when Coulson takes him in mouth. 

\- For Jesus god’s sake, Coulson…

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent puts his hand on the base, pressing his tongue on the slit. He bobs his head and he feels Jonah’s knees becoming weak. He suck harder, he graze his teeth on the length. He ups his hand so his thumb presses on the head and makes circles.  
Phil looks by the window, good, Peter is okay. He takes back the cock in mouth and Jameson moans loudly. Coulson deep-throat him, but almost chokes as Jameson spills. 

\- God dammit, that was good. Said Jameson pushing Coulson on the desk. 

\- Sir?...

\- Think I’m not going to return the favor? That was intense!

Jameson make Phil lie on his back and unzip the pant and takes out the flaccid cock. Phil gasp, it’s been a long time someone hasn’t’ do that to him. He whimpers and shudders. He gasp again, the tongue circling the head of his cock makes him bucks his hips. Jameson puts a hand on Phil’s hips to steady them deep-throat, trying to take all the length, but he fails and cough. He licks the length, sucks the head and Coulson makes a strangled moan, pushing his head away and come on the floor. 

They hear an explosion and they hear people acclaiming Spider-man. 

\- Crap! The robot. Said Jameson rushing to his control panel.

Coulson smirk. Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan sighed, being a teacher could be arranged, but a teacher, like normal, wasn’t his cup of tea. There he is, math teacher. He didn’t know what Chuck had behind the head to put him MATH teacher, at least it was only err… for a year.   
Some government shit happen within the super hero community and there was a school for the super hero, the oldest being the teacher and younger students. No one knew what the president had been smoking for this decision, but that was it.   
It was actually pretty funny to see Wasp give a detention to Emma Frost. 

Logan didn’t even understand why he was teacher, MATH teacher, because he wasn’t in one of the original team like Wasp, Reed Richards or Thor. The Captain America was an exception and him… But he didn’t want to be the one sitting, so he do his classes without a fuss. 

Of course, some super hero were in school when the government was drunk, like Wiccan or Cassie Lang, taking a class with her father. Seem some adapted really quickly to the new schedule because smart-ass were popping, groups were forming. Mid-terms were coming.

Wolverine never knew what mid-terms was. He wished he wasn’t a student, but for god fucking sake, never did he correct that much copies and seen that much bullshit. Amazing.

After that it was more clam. The super hero community was divided in two groups, the one that was okay with the super school, other that didn’t want that shit. (Meanwhile, villains are chased all around and put in the raft). 

Finals.   
Logan could cut the stress in the air with a knife. Oh boy did he knew the corrections ahead and the guilty trip from the student he’ll receive. And don’t mention the blackmail.   
Wolverine consider himself maybe a coward for not staying in school when he’ll correct the copies, he can’t do it in class and he won’t be able to support all the pleads from the hero to pass. He can support 5 to 10 persons, not freaking 50.   
After it’s over, he bring back his tight yellow suit and cut some goons, bub. 

Unfortunately the Canadian had to pass to his class, he had forgot his calculator. A certain flaming blond took the opportunity to enter in the same time.

\- Storm, it better not be about your grades. Said Wolverine.

\- That’s exactly it. Said Johnny.

\- Fuck off. 

\- Hey you haven’t hear…

\- No. Got correction to do, if you didn’t study enough, not my problem. 

\- Oh come on. I need to pass.

\- Like everyone else, bub.

\- Tell me my grade.

Logan sighed.

\- I haven’t done it yet, kiddo, go away. 

\- Come on, make me pass and it will be finish. 

\- Nope. 

\- On come on teacher, I will do anyyything to pass. Said the blond with a wink. 

The Canadian slowly blink, he knew what the kid was insinuating and wasn’t ready to go in that path. He shook his head and pointed the door to the blond. 

\- Really. I wonder how much you got of that for that year. Stuck to be a teacher. Anyways, I can do other stuff if you want, really need to pass, but I mostly have… full of unappreciable qualities. 

\- … That is one of the most awkward discussion I had. Thank you, now fuck off. 

\- Well, seems your body interested Professor Logan. 

Johnny grabbed the mutant’s junk that was half hard and Logan snarls, Johnny smirks.   
The blond bites the neck of the mutant, he suspect that the Canadian likes it rough and roams his hands on the strong body. Logan growls and pushes the blond on the desk. The Canadian pulls his hair for a kiss and removes, almost tear off the pants of the student to place himself between his legs.   
Johnny slides his hands under the mutant’s shirt and scratch his back while Logan was biting his shoulder. Johnny bites his lips and got on his knees and takes the opportunity to grabs some lube and a condom. He unzips the teacher pants and removes the hard cock from the soft fabric to quickly put it in his mouth. He sucks and rolls his tongue on the tips, he earn a growl and precum.   
Johnny gets up and pushes Logan on the desk and straddle him. He kisses the Canadian while applying lube on his entrance. Wolverine puts his hands on the student’s hips and the flaming blond align the cock and sink down with a moan. He take a deep breath and goes up to slam down, mewling of pleasure. 

\- Boy, you seem to enjoy more than me. Said Logan bucking up his hips, brushing the prostate and earning a loud moan.

\- You’re just my size. Said Johnny breathless.

The blond moves his hips faster and slams harder, his own cock bouncing and aching. He took it in hand strokes his erection, letting a moan and slamming down, the pleasure contracting his walls. Logan let out a soft moan and stabilize Storm’s hips to thrust himself, deeper, faster, to his pleasure and Johnny’s.   
Johnny cries out and comes on Logan’s stomach. He stops for a moment, taking his breath, then he removes the cock in his ass and he swallow it all. It surprise the Canadian that cry out and bucks his hips in the young man’s mouth. Storm bobs his head and lick the slit. Logan’s muffle his moan while he spills inside the blond’s mouth. 

Wolverine takes his breath and shook his head. 

\- Happy? Now go away. Said Logan.

\- I’ll be when I’ll see my passing grade on the bulletin. Said Johnny with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

When Steve came home, he shrieked like a female, someone just had been killed… And killed is a light word for what really happen. There was no body to hold, the said body has exploded in the humble apartment, splattering the walls with red and… stuff. 

The apartment had been washed and cleaned hopefully and the blond man was waiting for the investigator to come. 

At 3 pm exactly, the bell rang and Steve open the door. The investigator is a redhead man in shape, wearing sunglass and oozing confidence.

\- Hello, sir. You are Steve Roger?

\- Exactly. 

\- My name is Matt Murdock, I will take your testimony and take a look if you don’t’ mind.

\- Please enter. Would you like a drink of something sir?

\- No thank you. 

Murdock enters the apartment and goes to the window in the back. Steve makes himself a coffee and wait until the redhead finish.

\- Mister Rogers, you said you weren’t here when it happened. Said Matt.

\- No I came back from work to it. Answer the blond.

\- You called the police immediately?

\- Yes.

\- What do you do exactly, as a job?

\- I’m a mall security guard.

\- Very well, all seem clear and we’re doing our best to catch the bad guy, but there’s one last thing I have to investigate. 

\- What?

\- Your pants.

\- Oh Mister Murdock. But you’re blind!

\- Who said it would be with my eyes?

The two kisses and their hands fondle the other. They discard their shirts and Matt touches the bare torso of Rogers. So perfect for just a security guard, should be a model instead. Steve appreciate the color of the hair and the pale skin, he has to restrain himself for not tearing up the pants to reveal more soft skin. Their heat is suffocating, the friction is overwhelming and soon enough, the fabrics covering the rest of the body are scattered farther.  
They kiss their neck and bite their lips. Steve takes their two cocks in hand and rubs them together, pre-cum acting like lube and the two men makes loud groans.  
Their breath and the squishing sound of their manhood is the only sound in the apartment.  
The rubbing is fast and drove with force, sending pleasure all up their spines. They don’t even think of going farther, too concentrated to breathe and kiss, they rub themselves against each other.  
Steve rubs the head of their lengths with his thumbs, moves his wrist faster and brings Matt to the edge. The redhead wraps his legs in ecstasy around Steve’s waist. The blond puts his hand on Matt’s hips and press them together even more and that squeeze is just enough to Murdock to come and spill between their torso. The semen add lubricant and Steve rubs even harder and faster, putting more sensation to Matt’s already oversensitive cock.  
Murdock moans and bites Steve shoulder and it throws the blond over the edge. He makes a loud groans, spilling more come between their bodies. 

They pant and breathe hard and Steve rolls off the redhead. 

\- Well that was great. You have my number Mister Murdock? Ask Steve.

\- Yes I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOoooooOoOOOooo, this ship is not crack anymore :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than intended.
> 
> Also is there a specific tag for the cold-cuddle-fuck?

Hank was doing science, like a scientist-engineer should do. But he was thinking also about all the mistake he made with Jan. He sighed and got back to his work. 

Ant-Man was screwing the last screw and ready to test his machine, but then the Avengers busted in his laboratory, fighting Kang, and he got his pills ready to combat. However, unfortunately, Kang used his time ray to open a door through time. A velociraptor entered and jumped on Wanda. Hank tried to help her, but Iron Man fell on him. 

There was explosions and noise all around. Mammoth and dinosaurs coming. Robots shooting laser along with humanoid with tentacles. Chaos. 

Pym got giant and stomps around, taking his friends out of this mess. Unfortunately, Kang turns him back to human form and bash him through a portal. 

Hank fall in debris and he doesn’t even have the time to open his eyes that he feels a metallic hand lift him in the air. He look and it’s a sentinel, eyes glowing and ready to shoot. He cries out and get little, escaping his hands to run away.  
He pants and hide in the debris while the robot search for him. 

Ant-Man waits and see the robot going away. He goes out the debris and look around. It’s pretty chaotic around him and he thinks about how to get to his time.  
He makes himself a shelter with debris as it begins to rain. Pym hiss when he sees a wound on his legs, the adrenaline made him not noticing it. He takes a part of his costume to bandage the wound.  
Hank gasp when he hears a lot of noise and two robots destroy his shelter and he cries out again, of pain, the wound on his legs being pressed by the metallic hand. 

Ant-Man sees the robots turning their head and one of the sentinels is taking down by someone with a gun.  
A big beefy guy with white hair and a robotic arm take Pym and shoots the robots down. 

\- You okay there? Ask the white haired man.

\- Yes… yes thank you! Answers Pym.

\- Who are you? Are you sure you are ok, your leg is bleeding.

\- I’m Hank Pym, aka Ant-Man. My leg is wounded, but it’s not that bad. 

\- What are you doing in this time? You’re not supposed to be here.

\- No, got into one of Kang portal. 

\- Ok. I bring you to my base, I’ll see if I can take you back. I might accompany you.

\- Thank you so much! But who are you?

\- Call me Cable.

After that, Cable and Pym don’t say much. Hank try to walk on his wounded leg, but finally, the mutant help him. 

\----------------------

After taking many detour in case the sentinels were following them. The two hero enters the base.  
Cable makes a sign to some other mutant, they don’t say a word and just nod. They take an elevator in which there is an aid pack. The mutant takes care of the leg and Hank thank him.

\- Nathan, the power is off. Said a mutant once the door open.

\- How long? I got someone to ship in the past. Said Cable.

\- About a day or two sorry, man. Answered the man.

The white haired man sighed and took Hank with him.

\- We’re going in my room. I can patch your legs good. Said Summers.

\- Thank you so much. I don’t know what I could dot to thank you. Said Hank. 

They walked for a long time before entering a room with just a bed, a desk.  
Cable presses a button and the back walls turns around for an artillery of guns of all sort.  
Pym sits on the bed and waits. 

\- Stay here. I’m going to bring a couple of can of food. There, it’s minicomputer with books in it. Said Cable, throwing the mini computer.

Pym catches it and opens the library. He wait a good moment before the mutant enters the room with cans of beans and open them with his metallic hand. 

\- Sorry not much. The team is going to do a raid soon and real food is going to come back. Said the mutant.

\- I wish them all the lucks. Seem to be a harsh world. Said Ant-man.

\- You don’t even know. 

Cable sighed and stiffed his back. Pym eats his can pretty fast and feel sleepy.

\- Remove your costume. I’m going to cure your wound. Said the white haired man.

\- Oh.. All of it? Said Hank, surprised.

\- Yes. After that, you sleep. 

\- Hum, okay. 

A bit shy, Hank complied and removed his costume, hissing when the fabric rubs the wound. Cable had string and morphine. He sewed the wound and outs a bandage on it. 

\- Sleep now. Said Nathan.

\- Yes, let me take my pills. Answers Hank.

\- Your pills?

\- I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor. Those pills allow me to be the height of an ant.

\- Oh. It explains the name. But I move a lot when I sleep, I might crush you. 

\- Toss your pillow on the floor, I’ll sleep on it. 

They heard a POW in the base, all went black and Cable grunts before getting up to see what happens. He comes back minutes later. 

\- Sentinels attacked near here and they destroyed circuit, so we won’t have energy for hours and of course our energy mutant went on a mission. Basically, it’s going to freeze here, oh did I told you the main door don’t open too in case of attack. Said Cable. 

\- Oh. Can I sleep in your hair then? 

\- What?

\- What?

\- No. Keep your normal height. I don’t mind. You’re the only heat in this room. I’m going to cover us with extra blanket.

And so Cable did covers them with extra sheets. Pym was finding it very weird to be that close to a man, in the same bed. But he wasn’t going to say this was gay, he was the one wearing a skin tight costume, working with other man sweating also wearing skin tight costume.  
He felt very tired and soon felt asleep. 

Hank woke up by a huge BANG. 

\- It’s okay. Just the boy fooling around to pass time. Said Cable, a bit grumpy. 

\- Power did not come back…? Said Pym feeling his nose very cold.

\- Unfortunately no. 

Hank shivers. It was really cold. He was too sleepy to care so he snuggle against the broad mutant to get some heat.  
Seem Nathan didn’t care either as he puts a hand on Ant-Man’s shoulder. 

\- Too cold. I can’t sleep. Said Ant-Man after a moment.

\- Mmmh? Said Cable half-asleep.

\- The cold. It’s cold.

\- I see why you’re a genius Pym. But you have to get over it the time the power come back. Try to sleep or get energy a bit, the time travel won’t be picking strawberries. 

\- I’m going to get tiny and sleep in…

\- No. 

\- Hey!?

\- You’re the only heat I have.

\- It almost sound sweet.

\- It could. 

\- How everyone else dealing with the cold?

\- They do like us. 

\- Really?

\- Yes. We are not like you, the No homo sapiens, we don’t care who we cuddle. It’s survival the importance. 

\- What about we help to get the reactor better?

\- You would to go outside those moderately warm sheets with a wounded legs, with only boxers?

\- … Okay no. 

\- You need to sleep.

\- Get something to feel asleep? Some alcohol perhaps?

\- Unfortunately, no. I’ll be sure to bring some when coming back.

Hank shivers more violently and cuddle Summers more. The mutant makes other sheets floats toward them and covers them more. 

\- Shit. I think the sentinels are doing some cryogenesis outside. Said Nathan.

\- Why would they do that? Ask the blond. 

\- They don’t need a reason. 

The mutant covers them with a sheet on their heads to protect their face and hair. 

\- Sleep.

\- It’s freaking cold Cable. 

\- Jeez, you’re a pansy.

\- Fuck you. 

\- You, fuck you. I saved your life. 

Hank tries his best to fell asleep. It doesn’t help to feel the ground shake from the sentinels and the cold seem to intensify as Hank tries to ignore it.  
He squirms and turns and shivers. After 30 minutes that felt like a day, Nathan sighed. He took Hank’s head and kissed him.  
The blond gasp in surprise. He’s a bit stuck there. He does not want to let his pinky toe out the covers, he stay there and let the mutant kisses him. It’s not bad. He presses his body against his tiniest one. He breathe into the kisses. He opens his mouth a little and Cable goes in it. Hank is numb by tiredness and cold, he just melt in the embrace right now.  
Hank shivers at the touch of the metal hand. He thought it would be cold as Ultron’s heart, but no, it’s tepid.  
The blond wraps his arms around the broader man and now he feels the effectiveness of the technique, he isn’t as cold.  
Pym bites his lips when Cable suck his neck. He shivers and breathe heavy. He passes his hand in the white hair and kiss the mutant’s forehead. 

\- On your stomach. Said Nathan in a deep voice. 

Hank hurries to do it, not really thinking. Summers presses himself against his back and Pym let a moan to the warmness on his neglected back. Cable still continues to kisses his neck. The blond ragged breath speed and he turns his head to kiss the mutant. 

\- You don’t move. You’re the most perfect blanket of the world. Said Pym.

\- I’m too hea…

\- Shhh. It’s a compliment. 

Pym could hear the mutant’s eyes roll. 

\- I’m going to be too heavy. You might die. Continue the white haired man.

\- Then what? It was perfect. Said Ant-Man. 

\- Don’t move. 

\- Suspicious.

\- Damn right it is.

\- Even more. 

Hank feel the mutant shifting and whimpers in frustration, feeling the chill air on his back. 

\- You’re going to sleep like you never slept after that. Said Nathan.

The blond shifted closer to the mutant to cuddle him more. Cable puts him in the position he was and lay on him. Pym sight of contentment. 

\- Ready?

\- You’re technique to heat are marvelous, I’m not stopping you there. Said Ant-Man.  
The white hair man kisses his neck again and Hank feels something new. It’s… Mind control?  
He whimpers when Cable snatch his boxer. He feels his body temperature increasing and he gasp.

\- What? Oh… My first time. Since when mind control manipulate hormones? Ask Pym. 

\- I can make you feel pain when there’s none and cold in desert, Pym. I shall ease the pain, but it’s all your body that will do the job of warming you. Said the white haired mutant. 

Nathan doesn’t waste any time and Hank is squirming in bed, half-moaning, half-whimpers. The mutant is not little. Oh no. But he does feel that he used lube, somehow, and with one slow, but intense push he enters him. Hank let a ragged moan as he feel fuller and fuller. He clutches his fingers on the pillow and whimpers.  
Cable kisses the blond’s neck, jerks his hips and makes a deep groan. Hank gasp and muffles his cry.  
The white haired man goes on a slow pace and control Pym’s mind a bit to makes things better.  
Hank moans, pleasure filling him. He spread his legs more and bucks up his hips. His breath going away in each thrust in. He pants loudly and moans shamelessly when Cable grabs his erection is warm hand.  
The mutant slams harder, groaning and he tries to stay concentrating to not lose Hank’s mind. He bites the hero’s neck and goes faster, only making Pym muffles his own loud moans with his hands as pleasure is jolting through his body.  
Hank turns his head to kisses the mutant’s lips, he feels all the girth of Nathan rubbing inside him. It’s weird and marvelous. He bucks his hips and feels so close to spills in Summers’s hand. He presses his body harder against the broader man and with a ragged sigh that evolved into a moan, he comes. All his body contract, then he slumps on the bed, panting, sweating.  
The white haired man finishes himself besides the blond with a groan. 

He turns around and Ant-Man cuddle him with his last energy before falling asleep.  
\--------------

\- Wake up. We’re going. Said Cable. 

\- Ngguggh? Said Hank, half-asleep. 

\- Come on, puts clothes on.

The blond extirpated himself from the cocoon of sheets like a butterfly out of his chrysalis, with difficulties.  
He tries to coordinate his movement and manages to puts clothes on and follows the mutant. He’s still pretty sleepy… Hey wasn’t that sex that happened? Yes. Definitely. His ass is still a bit sore too. 

\- Ok Nathan. Back in Time. Said a female mutant. 

\- Let’s go. Pym, grab my arm. 

The blond does, blushing a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to enjoy the fic, get in mind that Frank Castle has no idea who Reed Richards is and Reed doesn't who Frank Castle is, ok. Good.

Reed thought at first that it was a silly idea, everyone in New York had seen his face. But in he lost his bet to Johnny and now he was signing up to a dating site, not with his real name. A dating site for men, searching men. So… His name on the website was Reed Anderson and was swearing revenge on Johnny. Reed wasn’t the one hiding the fact that he was gay, but he didn’t like to wave it around. Now the fact that a man could date him, it could be a fan, was a thrilling idea, but Richards had the sentiment he could regret it. 

Susan enters with a smirk.

\- So, you got your profile? She said.

\- Yeah. Now time to wait. Answers Mister Fantastic.

\-------------------------

Frank was badly wounded. The fight against Jigsaw was a bit rougher than usual and now, he couldn’t run without excruciating pain. He could walk and do normal stuff, but putting himself in exhaustive activity was putting him weak way too quickly.  
His doctor has said couples of month before he was normal again. Castle sighed. He could snipe some villains and criminals, but he couldn’t destroy cartels and groups of people. He had to let that to the heroes. 

He had time to waste now. He don’t like it and sigh again as he sign up on the dating site. Frank is in need of loving human touch and cannot deny it anymore.  
Hopefully not anyone knows his name and will associate his face to the Punisher. He has a chance. 

Frank scrolls through the persons on the site. Some are cute, he recognize some criminals too, he dismiss half of them and finally choose three that seem potential, meaning they work a lot so they won’t see him snipe or hide body in the night, if he has to. 

\-----------------------

\- That one.

\- He looks mean. 

\- Look at his body thought, he could envelop you in love with those big bear arms.

Reed sighed. Susan chuckled.

\- Give him a chance, he’s the only one that doesn’t have send a message about he just want to hook up with a hero or to star you in a porn movie. 

\- Yeah… Well.

\- There. She said, clicking to accept the invitation.

\- Sue!

\- I’m going to choose the clothes you’ll wear! Ask him if he can tonight!

Reed sighs again. It’s going to be done at least and Johnny will let him alone. But this Frank Castle, he’s sure to have seen him somewhere… Still Sue was right, someone that big is fun to cuddle. Reed blushes and sends the message for a supper. 

Richards doesn’t even have the time to close the computer that Castle has answered and proposed a restaurant. He accepts and already feels his heart pound. Been a while he hasn’t’ have a date.

\- Susan. Said Reed.

\- Yes?

\- He said yes tonight.

\- Amazing! Johnny! He has a date tonight!

\- Bwahaha! Congrats Reed! Said the flaming blond. 

\- Here, I got your clothes. Said Sue entering the room.

Reed smiled and thanked her before going in his lab.

\------------------

Mister Anderson is fast and proposes a supper. Frank smile and accept. He tries to find a little restaurant where they won’t be too much noticed.  
He has seen his face somewhere, but he doesn’t remember where. 

Castle goes in his wardrobe to find a t-shirt other than with a skull on it. He find a shirt and a decent jeans. He won’t put a tie, it’s not a fancy restaurant, just a cozy one.  
He puts his boot and goes to take a couple of bottle of Jack, and a pack of condom, just in case it works. His legs don’t hurt him too much, it’s all good. 

Frank comes back to his humble apartment and watches TV. It’s been a long time. Superheroes, super heroes again. He doesn’t care, he don’t even know the name of half of them, even less their real name. 

6’o’clock, time to go. He puts his boots and grabs a vest and goes to the restaurant, Mister Anderson is waiting in front of the restaurant.

\- Anderson?

\- Mister Castle?

\- Yes, we go in?

Reed nods and smiles softly. They enter the restaurant and sits. They’re in silence, eying each other. The waitress comes and gives them menu.

\- Tell me Mister Castle, what do you do? Ask Reed.

\- I’m in the army. You?

\- I’m a scientist. 

\- Oh what kind?

\- Mostly physic. 

\- Cool. You work a lot?

\- Yes, more than I want sometimes. Did you come back from a deployment? Where were you?

\- Yeah, I was in Palestine for two months. 

\- You have an impressive amount of scars. 

\- I have even more than you imagine. You might see them.

\- Yes I might. Said Reed with a smirk. 

The waitress comes back with the food. They eat silently, still looking at each other. 

\- Why do you got on a dating site? Ask the hero.

\- I have a lot of deployment and I don’t want an extensive relationship, I’m always away. You?

\- .. Hum, to be fair I lost a dare.

\- You’re not gay?

\- Yes, yes I am. But I usually try to be with people I know.

\- Ah ok. Does it work?

\- No. My gaydar doesn’t work and I’m way too awkward.

\- So the dating site wasn’t that bad.

\- Yeah, but not for the one who wants a full relationship. 

\- Yeah, it’s only for hooking up. But maybe you’ll find someone, I don’t know. 

\- Did you ever have one?

\- Yeah, turned out pretty bad. 

\- Oh. Are you the only one in your division?

\- No, but they’re not my type. 

The two of them ate and smiled at each other. They heard the waitress gasp and look at the news.  
A city has been blown up by a mutant and the government as utterly shocked. 

\- Oh, sound pretty bad. Said Frank.

\- Yes. Oh god. Continue Richards

\- Registration act? My ass.

\- Uh, why?

\- That means their names are going to be reveal at the government. Supervillain can access that information as easily than picking flowers. Heroes got family and that puts them in trouble.

\- Perhaps.

Reed couldn’t talk on that subject. The Fantastic Four was his family and they got power to protect themselves. But on the other hand if he wasn’t on the side of the registration, it could make catastrophic disaster… It was a hard choice. 

\- You still there? Ask Castle.

\- Yes, sorry. It’s sill clear, you want to go to central park with me?

\- Yes.

\------------------------

The two man walk in the park and take a bench. They talk a bit. They vent about work and talk about food. They bring up the registration again. Frank is really against, he seem against the government in fact. Reed doesn’t know yet, but he’s too shy to tell why to Frank he would be for. Castle tells about his trips.

\- Vietnam. Wow. Said Reed.

\- Yeah. Good old time. You went to war?

\- … Once. 

\- Which one?

\- … Second World War. Yes, I know, I’m old.

\- You don’t do it old man. Said Frank with a smirk.

\- It’s the twilight. You want to go home. 

\- Mine or yours? Or no?

\- Yours.

\- Perfect.

\---------------------------

It wasn’t long before they were kissing on the bed. Reed was resisting using his power to touch more of Frank. He softly moans when the broad man bites his neck. They kiss again and Richards removes his shirt and Frank’s. Castle presses Reed against the bed and kisses his collar bone, his neck and his lips.  
The hero warps his legs around the killer’s waist and deepens the kiss. He pants and feels overheating. He traces with his thumbs the scars on Castle’s face. 

\- You have a lot of scars. How come you get so many wounds? The generals must not like you. Said Richards.

\- Oh no, they don’t. But I do a pretty good job. Said Frank before kissing Reed again. 

Frank removed the older man pants and kisses the hips. He fondle Richard’s torso and spoons him, biting behind his neck. Reed shivers and arches his back.  
The killer caresses the bare thighs of the scientist. He kisses his shoulder and his arm, his wrist, his hand before turning his head and kisses him.  
Reed is impatient. He’s hard and aching. He loves the sweet touches, but it will be for another time. He turns Frank and straddles him, kissing his face and neck. He can feel Castle’s erection. He unzips the pants and takes the cock in hand, slowly stroking it. Frank groans loudly and kisses Reed.  
He goes in his nightstand and takes the pack of condom. Richards takes it and get one out to puts it on Frank. The broader man removes the scientist’s boxer and can stroke his hips. 

\- You have lube?

\- Yeah.

Frank takes it and applies it on his fingers. He puts a finger inside Reed and he feels the hero shivers. He puts a second one easily, a third. His own cock is aching from all the preparation and Reed’s one have pre-cum on the tip. He removes his fingers and puts his hands on the older man’s hips.  
Reed aligns Frank’s cock to his entrance and sinks on it, moaning pretty loud. Castle groans and bucks his hips. Oh it’s good. He thought he was looser than that, but he's pretty tight.  
Richards takes his breath and slowly goes up. Frank kisses him and they kisses each other jaws and neck. Reed feels on fire, it’s good and he muffles his moans with his hands. Frank bucks his hips each time he goes down, thrusting just right. He’s going to come fast.  
The hero strokes his cock and contract around Castle. Frank moans and bucks his hips faster, his legs shake and he feels his balls tightening.  
Frank can’t hold it, he moans and comes, thrusting deep in Richards. Reed whimpers and let a moment to Frank to breathe again. He strokes himself until he comes with a moan and rolls on the side. 

Frank gets up and removes the rest of his clothes before getting a towel. He removes the seed on his torso and hands it to Reed.  
They listen to their breath and cuddle a bit. 

\- You want to keep contact or no? Ask Reed. 

\- Yes. But don’t get too attached. Answers Punisher. 

\-----------------------

Richards wakes up by the TV. Tony Stark announcing he will go with the registration and Captain America being against.

\- Damn. Said Reed. 

\- It’s going to be a mess. Said Castle.

\- You don’t even imagine.

\- You want a lift?

\- Thank you, but no. I’ll call you.

\- Whenever you want. 

Richards takes the nearest bus and goes to the Baxter Building where there a pack of journalism. 

\- Reed, you’ve heard. Said Ben.

\- Yes.

\- What do we do? Ask Johnny.

\- I… I… don’t know yet. Let me 5 minutes. Answers the scientist.

\- Well, I’m neutral on that, okay.Said Ben. 

\- And you two? Ask Reed.

\- You? Ask Susan.

\- I don’t know. Answers Mister Fantastic.

\- If we say no. There’s chance the government attack the building… We should say we are with it. Said Johnny.

\- We’ll be against our friends. Said Sue.

Reed bites his lips. If he says yes, Frank will know who he is. But he will lose Tony’s trust. His teammate gets impatient.

\- I want to be neutral too. Said Reed finally.

\- Oh no! Said Iron man bursting in the room.

\- Tony!

\- You’re not neutral. You’re either with me or against me. Said Tony.

\- What! Said Sue.

\- If you’re neutral. I’m taking your tower anyway. I don’t have time for bullshit. Said Stark.

 

\-------------------------

Frank had to go snipe some people. He was aching to kill criminal with. Especially the one the government has hired. That was just plain insulting, to him and the civilians. 

While he was away, he didn’t’ saw Mister Fantastic in the news. When he comes back, it was still the civil war news, but he was always fortunately missing the image with the Fantastic Four. 

\---------------------------

Reed had a hole in his agenda, and he didn’t want to spend it on doing science for Tony. He’s too stressed. He had to convince himself that he was for the registration act.  
He was dialing Castle number knowing that he will be rejected.

\- Yes. 

\- Hey. It’s Reed.

\- Hey, want to come at my house. I’ll grab popcorn and a movie. 

\- … Yes, yes of course. I’ll be there at 8. 

They hang up and Reed is still pretty astonished. Maybe it’s a trap. But thinking about the trap he already is in civil clothes and taking his vest.  
He takes the bus and knocks on the door. Frank makes him enters his house. 

\- Took you a while to call me. Said Frank.

\- You don’t even know the work I have. I’m glad I could come. Hope I wasn’t disturbing something. Answers Richards. 

\- No. Star wars, it’s ok?

\- Yeah. The olds or news? 

\- Olds.

Half in the movie they ended naked. 

\------------------------

Reed gets up and heard a groan from Castle. The killer grabs his hands and pulls him back in the bed. Reed sighs and considers sleeping a bit more with Frank. He will. He rolls and cuddle against the broader man. 

 

Their sleep is interrupted by a cellphone ringing.

\- Your goddamn cell phone Anderson.

\- Sorry…

Richards gets up and takes it.

\- Yeah…?

 

\- Reed, where are you? Ask Stark.

\- I won’t be there until tonight Tony, if it’s what you want to know. 

\- Why? We don’t have anytime to lose. 

\- I’ll be there tonight. See you later.

He hangs up and goes back in the bed. 

\------------------------

It’s just too much. Frank puts his Punisher costume on and sees Spider-man being chase. He goes in the sewer and save the hero in the nick of time, shooting right in the head Jack-o’-lantern and the jester. He had localized the base of the heroes against the registration act and headed toward there to give them Peter.

\- Give me a medic. Now!

\- The Punisher? Said Falcon.

\- Linda! Jane! Get over here! Shout Captain America. 

\- Oh dear God. What happened to him? Ask Jane.

\- Multiple fractures and serious blood loss, thank to Tony Stark and his buddies, Doctor Foster. He seems to have ingested some kind of hallucinogen at the same time… Said the Punisher walking toward the bed in the infirmary. 

\- Iron Man? I thought Spidey was so far up his butt you couldn’t see his feet anymore. Said Ultra-Girl. 

\- Yeah, well, he’s on our side now, Ultra-Girl. Said Frank. 

\- Our side? Since when were YOU on this team, Punisher? Said Falcon. 

\- Since the other guys started enlisting known thieves and multiple killers. Answers Castle.

\- Am I the only one laughing out my guts out at the irony here? Said Photon.

\- Who do you figure’s been running around in a ski mask and covering our backs in these past few weeks? Way I see it, you people need all the help you can get. Said Punisher. 

\- Great. Why don’t we just call up Hannibal Lecter and ask if he’s available too? Said Johnny Storm. 

\- Because Hannibal Lecter hasn’t got the Black ops training to get you into the Baxter Building. Said Castle. 

\- Oh, God, tell me we aren’t so far gone that we’re signing up the Punisher? 

\- Your call, Cap. Do we hand this nuts over to the cops or do we hear what he has to say? Said Luke Cage. 

\- Quiet, Cage. I’m thinking. Said Captain America. 

\-------------------------------

 

\- Reed, it’s Tony. How the Thor cyborg’s reprogramming coming alone? Have you found out what the problem was? 

\- Mm. A little late for Bill Foster, but the blocker in his head should stop him killing anyone when we go for the big push. What’s the situation on the ground? I’ve been in surgery thirty-six hours straight. Said Richards. 

\- Just like you predicted on your probability map: crime figures haven’t been this good since Eisenhower was in office. Can you imagine how boring it’s going to be once the new heroes are up and running too? Said Iron Man. 

\- Boring’s good, Tony. Boring means little kids aren’t getting buildings pushed on top of them. 

\- How did your call with the president go?

\- I just read him the riot act and told him I wouldn’t play a part in our big finale unless I had an absolute guarantee that Sue and Johnny wouldn’t face arrest. 

\- What did he say? 

\- He said he’d give us twelve immunities, but everyone one else would be open to prosecution. 

\- Leave the rest to me. I’m seeing him for dinner anyway. 

 

Meanwhile in another part of Baxter building:

\- Punisher to Captain America: just passed level thirty-eight and none of their alarms have registered. Only two more stories and we’re in Cap. 

\- Careful, Castle. You even brush against one of those things and the whole system attacks you as an invading organism. Sue said Reed based their security on the human immune system this month. Said Steve.

\- Relax. Nothing can read me while I’m wearing the dampers. I’m invisible to all cameras and trip-beams.

\- Where the hell did you lay your hands on this kind of hardware anyway?

\- Let’s just say Tony Stark’s warehouse manager should invest in bigger locks. 

Frank finally get to the level he wanted and bust through the aeration system. He goes at the computer and join Rogers again.

\- Okay, I’m in their data-house. Said the Punisher. 

\- Good. Now I need everything you can find on this number 42 complex: the super big prison where they’re holding our guys in the negative zone. I need the size, how much space we’ll have to move around and how many access points they’ve built. Think you can handle that without shooting somebody in the head? Ask Steve.

\- Hilarious. Uh-Oh.

\- What’s up?

\- This compound’s got more protection than anything I have ever saw. We’re gonna need a lot more than your team of grunts to spread these guys.

\- I’m on it Castle. Just keep typing. 

\---------------------------------

\- Hey Sue. Said Johnny.

\- Yes? Do fast I have to go see Namor. Said Susan. 

\- Do you know the name of the Punisher dude?

\- No, why?

\- Don’t you think he look like… Reed date? 

\- He does a bit yes.

\- What are you talking about? Ask Cage.

\- Do you know the name of the Punisher? Ask Johnny.

\- Frank Castle. Said Luke.

\- Are you kidding me…? Said Johnny and Susan.

\------------------------------

Castle was still typing. He was going fast, giving all the info to Steve. He was startled by steps near him. He hides himself and let the steps go away.  
He goes back to the computer. There’s a code hard to break and he concentrates. The cap doesn’t seem to require to have his attention, good.  
However, in his concentration, he doesn’t hear the door opening behind him.

\- HEY! Who are you! 

\- … Reed?

\- Oh God, Frank!? 

They doesn’t move. It’s a heavy silence that reign in the room.

\- I can’t let you do that. Said Reed.

\- What you’re doing is wrong Anderson!

\- … You….? But, No. Frank, I can let you go away… But you have to stop there. 

\- What has Stark do to you? He paid you better than your last boss? 

Frank gets near and takes his hand.

\- You like me... Said Reed, stunned.

\- I know I shouldn't. Said Frank.

\- I.. I may like you too. But..

\- On that, you definetly shouldn't!

\- Castle! Quick! 

\- Ok, ok… 

Frank take his stuff and give a quick kiss to Reed and call Steve running away before the alarms start.  
Reed massage his temples. He need to cool down. He sits down and look at what Castle has taken in the computer. Complex 42, great. He try to remove all the trace of his passage before Tony noticed it. 

\---------------------------------

Punisher gets back at the secret base of Nick Fury with Captain America and gets in.  
He roams in it and meet Luke and sees that Spider-Man is better and they follow the captain. 

\- Hey blondie! Call Frank.

\- Yeah, me? Said Johnny.

\- You know a guy name Reed?

\- Yeah?

\- Why does he wear the same costume than you? 

\- … Don’t tell me didn’t recognize him? 

\- Who is he?

\- Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four. Greatest mind of all time. Battle Doom all the time. No, don’t ring any bell? 

\- Really?! 

\- Oh for fuck’s sake Castle. Yelled Johnny. 

\- What is it? Said Steve.

\- Nothing Cap. Nothing! Said Johnny. 

The group engaged in a reunion. With the information Frank has collected they began their plan to deliver their friends in Complex 42. 

\- Actually numbers might be a little better than we anticipated. Goldbug? Plunderer? You want to come out and tell everyone what we discussed? Said Diamondback. 

\- What? Said Johnny.

\- What the hell is going on? Said Steve.

\- You guys ain’t the only one scared we’re heading for a police state, Captain. The super-criminal community’s more concerned about Stark’s plan than anyone. Said Goldbug. 

\- We just came by to let you know we’re here if you need us. Only fair if Iron Man’s got supervillains on his side, right? Whaddya say? Said Plunderer. 

Punisher shoots them, in the head and abdomen, just to be sure they are dead. 

\- What? Said Frank?

\- You murderous piece of trash… Shout Captain America while punching hard the Punisher. 

\- They were bad guys, Cap. Thieves and killers… Said Frank, bleeding on the ground. 

\- SHUT UP. Yells Steve, kicking Castle in the face as he gets up. 

The blond knees the killer, before tackling him and slamming him against a window.

\- Fight, you coward! Command Rogers. 

\- Not against you. Answers Castle. 

That sentence make Steve hold his punch and he let Frank’s body slips on the floor. 

\- Get him out of here! And throw his guns in the incinerator! I must have been out of my mind to give that animal a shot on this team! Said Captain America. 

\---------------------------

Reed was going back to Tony. He knew the time was near for the big battle. He didn’t want to do that, but at least he knew he was going to see Sue and Johnny again, perhaps Ben too.  
He enters the room only to have a unit of SHIELD pointing guns at him and a very angry Tony Stark.

\- Richards! Are you out of your mind! You helped Frank Castle!

\- … Who is he? Ask Reed, incredulous.

\- IT’S THE PUNISHER! 

Oh God. Reed turns into a puddle and magnificently manages to go away. 

Moment later he regains his form and try to processed the information. The Punisher! He runs across the park without being noticed… He have to find Frank. He has to settle things with him…  
Mister Fantastic goes into one of his annexe where he stock some machines. He enters it, still being unnoticed and try to find him…

\- Frank you fucking bitch... Found you! 

Reed takes a car and puts civil clothes on his costume. He drives way too fast and police cars chase him, but he doesn’t care. He finally tackle the car which Castle is in and blocks his way. He burst through the door of the car and grabs the Punisher by the neck and shove him in his car before rushing away.

\- REED, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

\- YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU’RE THE PUNISHER! 

\- WHY DIDN’T YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A HERO!

\- SHUT UP, WHY DON’T YOU THANK ME 3 SECONDS.

Richards makes U turn to escape the police. He foes maximum speed that crappy car can go and manages to not hit civilian. 

\- GIVE ME THE WHEEL! I KNOW A PLACE TO LAY LOW! Yells Frank.

Reed doesn’t have to be told twice, he already jumps in the back seat and Castle takes the wheel.  
It’s an intense chase around the city, but Frank expert skills in driving save their asses and the killer manage to bring them in one of his lair.  
They run inside the apartment, lock the door and down the curtains. 

For a long moment they just look at each other like two animals ready to attack. 

\- Told you to not get attached… Finally said Frank.

\- Fuck you! I almost got killed in Stark tower! Shouts Mister Fantastic. 

\- Ok… Ok. We have to calm down the two of us. Thank to have save me, Reed. I didn’t know you were that involved in that mess.

\- You didn’t even knew who I was…

\- Neither did you. Now that said… 

\- What now…?

\- I don’t know… We have a couples of day to kill the time the battle rage…

\- I can’t let my family like that… 

\- I know, you dickhead…

Frank kissed Reed on the forehead. And they stayed in silence.  
Reed wraps his arms around the broader man. 

\- Now I know why everyone don’t like dating site… 

\- It’s a chance to take. Respond Castle. 

Castle kissed Reed. One last time, maybe to let steam off, maybe as a good bye. He kissed back. He kissed his jaws and neck. Frank felt Richards’s tears on his neck. He fondle his back. The hero kissed him again. The Punisher lay him on his back and kisses his neck.  
Richards doesn’t lose anytime and unbuckles himself and Frank’s while the killer continue to kiss him.  
They shouldn’t, but it’s not stopping them.  
Reed takes their cocks stroke them together. Frank groans in the kiss and presses Reed on the bed. They rock their hips together, searching friction. They pants and suck each other neck.  
Reed moves his wrist, twist it, runs his thumb on the slit, and wraps his fingers more tightly.  
Castle groan and spills on the hero’s torso. He kisses Reed one last time and Richards comes as well.  
They get their breath back. Reed gets up and removes his civil clothes. 

\- Farewell, Frank.

\- Bye. Never look back. 

Reed go away. He has a family to help.


End file.
